In many circumstances it is desirable to provide for seating in a manner in which the chain can be folded up when not in use to minimize its use of space. Although conventional folding chairs are frequently used, because of their portability, folding chairs may be removed from the location where the chair is needed, or stolen. Further, in some locations where the available space is limited, chairs may be moved to locations where they interfere with or impede passage through hallways or corridors. Obviously the presence of a chair within a corridor can present a problem when traffic through the corridor becomes heavy. Further, although it is desirable to provide chairs in public facilities, such as government buildings or other service establishments open to the public, chairs are frequently lost, stolen or damaged. Likewise in public facilities it may be desirable to provide seating under temporary circumstances but retain the ability to maximize the available floor space when seating is not required. The ability to remove or fold-up a chair makes cleaning the floor near and around the chair more convenient.
For example, in hospital rooms and emergency room cubicles, a hospital will typically provide two beds and two chairs. Because adequate room must be provided to allow for a gurney to pass, one should be able to easily move or fold up the chair to enable unimpeded passage through an aisle to the hospital bed. However, because the chairs are not secured, they are frequently moved to other rooms or other locations, and as a result, the chairs must be frequently redistributed by the hospital or visitors are left without a place to sit. Likewise, in public buildings it is desirable to provide chairs for people while they wait.
In another example, in many school gymnasiums, it is desirable to provide chairs along the lateral sidelines of the floor during events. During some periods of time is desirable to remove the chairs to maximize the available floor space on the gym floor or to clean the floor. Simply folding up the chairs is unsatisfactory because in order to keep them upright they must be leaned against the wall and consequently they may extend into the playing area. Simply leaning the chairs against the walls is also unsatisfactory because they are prone to fall down in the event they are disturbed. Moving the chairs to a remote location to store the chairs requires the existence of a suitable location and additional time and effort.
Other examples where it is desirable to be able to provide temporary seating which can be quickly and easily stowed may include mid-sized rooms, multipurpose rooms such as those used for meetings or instructional purposes such as rooms used for CPR training or health classes, exercise, self-defense, and dancing. In these circumstances, during the instructional portion of a meeting the participants sit and later rise to participate in the event. During a portion of the event it may be desirable to maximize the available floor space.
There is need for a simple and inexpensive folding chair which can be secured to a location. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a manner in which to anchor a conventional folding chair in a manner which allows for the chair to be folded and left upright or be used in the open position. It is a further object of the invention to provide an anchoring system which allows for the chair to be adjusted from a folded position to the extended seating position with a single hand.